Star Ocean Stories
by GlassWings163
Summary: A bunch of one shots and poem-ish things. Mostly AlbelFayt as I love them together! *insert fan girl squee here* I just realized that most of them are depressing. Sorry for that.
1. Question

Disclaimer:

Me: Come on! I've got things to do...

Albel: -huffs- Why should I worm?

Me:...Because you like me?

Albel: -glares-

Me:...Fine because you love Fayt and want nothing bad to happen to him?

Fayt: -comes in room- I'm not in danger...

Me: -grins- But I can make you in danger. I'm the author.

Albel: Fine! Chie does not own us.

Fayt: Square Enix does.

Me: Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Dear Friends,_

_ If you're reading this then I have left for good. I'm sorry that I just disappeared on you but I feel that I must. There are days that I_

_ question my reason to continue. And I fear that I will not be able to do anything soon but wallow in self-depression. I can't stop _

_thinking about all the people I killed. Whether I am being a fool, as Albel will say, or not I feel that it's my fault and that I need time _

_to think about everything. Sophia...I'm sorry. I can't take going back no matter what I can't face them...can't face my mother. My _

_father's death is my fault after all. If I had been faster to move out of the way then maybe he would still be here. I can't change _

_that now as it's in the past but I still...never mind. The fact remains that I need some time alone to think about things. Please _

_don't go looking for me. I'll be fine. I promise to come back, if you are still together, when I have figured everything out. The _

_questions I have can't be found out with you. Don't hate me, keep in your memories till I return._

_Forever, _

_Fayt Leingod_

_P.S. I'll miss all of you and yes, Cliff, I include Albel in that too. I rather like having him around. If you're reading this, Cliff can you _

_tell him that for me? Thank you. I won't forget any of you. I'll try to keep in touch if I can._


	2. Love

Albel: She still doesn't own us.

Me: Aren't you being helpful! But you jumped the gun.

Albel: Whatever.

Fayt and me: -sighs-

* * *

_I hate it when you smile for those 'friends' of your's. I hate it when they make you laugh.  
I hate that they make you happy and I don't.  
I want to see you smile for me and only me.  
I want to make you laugh and be the only one to hear it.  
I want you happy but I want you to be happy with me. I can't stand it when you get hurt as I feel your pain.  
I can't help but feel jelous of the wench, Sophia and her closeness to you.  
I can't change the fact that you're becoming feared because of that Destruction Gene.  
Let me try to heal the damage to your spirit before you become like me.  
Let me make the pain leave you, Let me be the only one in your life.  
Love me like I love you.  
Love me like I want you to.  
Love me till the end of time._


	3. Insanity

Fayt: -smiles kindly- Chie-san does not own us, Square Enix does.

Me: -starry eyes- So cute...

Fayt: ...Why am I insane in this one?

Me: ...Uh...

Albel: -glares- Did you pair me up with that-mmpnh!

Me: -hand over Albel's mouth- Language! -turns to Fayt- Sorry but it was a word prompt and yeah.

Fayt: ...If you say so...

* * *

_For as long as I've known you you've always been insane. Be it for blood or fighting or just while talking. I can tell you're insane_

_ just by your voice. But even then I must be as insane as you. Because I wanted you to join us, because I trusted you, that I _

_believed in you. I suppose your insanity has led to my own. Or maybe I was already there. Already crazy and your presence had _

_made me finally see it. Cliff said I had to be if I believed in you. Perhaps he's right; maybe I should just tell you that I hated you _

_then. When you asked me so long ago...but I won't take back what I said. Not now not ever. I wanted to tell you good bye but you _

_and Nel left so suddenly that...that I...never mind. I can't bring myself to continue that thought. I want to say that you're _

_important to me that no matter what may happen, no matter what you do, you can count on me to be there for you. Even if it's _

_just as a sparing partner. ...I...just wanted┘but I can't. I can't be selfish; I can't want you to visit or to uproot yourself. Just like I _

_can't go to you. Albel...you asked me...no you ordered me to hate you but I'm just not able to. You're insanity, you see, has _

_affected me, has become a part of me. Now, I'm just as insane as you. I see all the people I killed and all the friends I've made _

_over our journey. I know, in my heart of hearts, that they aren't there but...I...they're so real. It feels as if I can reach out and _

_touch them...it hurts. Seeing their faces again, I mean. ...Albel? Is this what insanity is like? If it is then I don't, and yet I do, want _

_to be sane again. Sanity has become an illusion, a good one but an illusion all the same (is it just me?). I heard from Cliff that _

_you're with Nel now. Is she doing well? ...Sorry but it seems my time has run out. They're calling me for my sentence. Oh! Did I _

_tell you (or did Cliff already do so)? I snapped not long ago and killed a few people. It was an accident but...any way I just wanted _

_to say good bye. I hope you get this letter at some point, but I won't, or probably won't, be here when you do. I got the death sentence._

_...Bye.  
Fayt_


	4. Eyes

Albel: Not bad, worm.

Me: Uh thanks?

Albel: -grins- She doesn't own me.

Me: Sorry it's so short.

* * *

_Eyes the color of emeralds_

_Shining with such happiness and care_

_Forcing me to rethink my ways_

_And in the end love you more_


	5. Drowning

Fayt: ...Do you enjoy torturing me?

Me: ...maybe...okay a little bit.

Albel: -twitching- The female worm does not own us.

* * *

_Hello. My name is Fayt Leingod. I'm 19 years old and I'm drowning. No I don't mean in water and sinking I mean metaphorically. Like_

_ drowning in a sea of emotions kind. I just found out that my parents did used Symbological Genetics and added something to mine. I _

_have something called the Destruction Gene, it reacts to my emotions and can destroy almost anything. The problem? I can't control _

_it. That's right the gene is hard to get a hand on. This gene is one of the many reasons why I'm drowning in my emotional sea. I can _

_already feel that I'm beginning to sink into despair and depression. How can I tell? It's been hard to keep a smile on my face since I _

_found out. It's getting harder and harder to keep from turning into Albel. I'm beginning to think he has the right idea. I have trouble _

_keeping my mind on task now I wonder why? I'm not distracted so much as I just can't. Everything just feels hopeless some _

_sometimes and I'm tired of having to be everyone's emotional support. I don't want to sound mean just that I'm so sick of it! Albel _

_and Nel seem to be the only ones who can tell that. Most of the time I stay near them and the back if I can get away with it. Cliff I _

_expected to notice along with Mirage and Maria. I don't think they have yet though. Maybe I'm just that good an actor or maybe _

_they're to afraid to say anything. ...I suppose...in the end...I don't want them to...I don't want anyone to._

* * *


	6. Treasure

Me: Isn't this so cute?

Albel: Didn't you make this one sided?

Fayt: ...

Me: Fayt?

Fayt: Chie-san does not own us.

Me: uh...This is one sided AlbelFayt or FaytAlbel if you want. Kinda.

* * *

_For many a precious treasure is an item._

_For others it's a memory._

_But for me, my precious treasure is all the time that I spend with you._

_I try to tell you, but I can't bring myself to because I'm afraid you'll hate me for it._

_I want to tell my feelings, say to you how much you mean to me._

_Say the things I lock up tight,_

_Will you stay just a little longer with me?_

_Even if you hate me, just being near you makes me smile more._

_Albel, I love you but...will you even let me tell you?_

_Without threats, without screaming, without taking out Crimson Scourge?_

_Or will all my thoughts and wishes stay with me alone,_

_Till the end of time?_


	7. Mirror

Me: Hi again.

Fayt: You sound sad. Something wrong?

Me: No. Just-

Albel: Her being her.

Me: -glares at Albel- Meanie. Anyway-

Luther: She does not own us.

Me: -grumbles about evil people and interruptions- At first this was going to from Fayt to Luther then it migrated into Luther to Fayt. 0_0 Don't ask me how 'cause even I don't know.

Luther, Fayt, and Me: Enjoy.

* * *

Mirror Mirror

Do you see what I've become?

Mirror Mirror

Can you understand my pain?

Mirror Mirror

Will you show it the others?

Mirror Mirror

Won't you tell me how to change?

Mirror Mirror

I want so badly to destroy you.

Mirror Mirror

Like fire and ice we just don't get along.

Mirror Mirror

How does it feel?

Mirror Mirror

To be destroyed by that you once held dear?

Mirror Mirror

On the wall

Who's the real one here?

You a mere collection of 0's and 1's?

Or me?

Mirror Mirror

We'll have to see with this battle.

My mirror image.


	8. Pain

Albel: You're late updating, wench!

Me: -sweatdrops- Sorry. I had this up on Deviant Art but forgot to put it up here.

Fayt: At-least you remembered to put it up eventually. -smiles-

Me: Thank you for understanding, Fayt. Albel.

Albel: What?

Me: Because you were mean you have to do disclaimer.

Albel: Why you-! -sighs- Fine! Chie doesn't own anyone from Star Ocean. She does own this story though.

Me and Fayt: Thank you, Albel.

Albel: Bah! Fools.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Something wrong, Fayt?"

I turn a bit to see Cliff looking at me in worry. I blink before it clicks as to why he's worried.

"Yeah, sorry for – ouch - worrying you- oww." _I know I sound pathetic whining in pain but I can't help it. I'm no masochist and I tried a Healing spell earlier but it doesn't want to go away. I'm pretty sure Albel is about to attack me. I groan quietly trying not to get Albel too mad._

"Oh stop your whimpering, worm!"

I can't help flinching a little at the tone. 'It's not my fault my tooth hurts. …Okay maybe it is but the least he can do is be understand…wait. If he did he wouldn't be Albel.' "I'll try to keep it down, your highness." I growl back.

_Hey, I've got a temper when I'm in pain and he's not helping by yelling or in his case growling at me. But unlike an actual person he's not offended –oh no as that would be too easy- he smirks at me. Smirks! Like I'm amusing him! …I probably am now that I think about it._

"Ouch!" I cringe and hold my cheek. It's getting so I can't concentrate on battling and was put on the side lines. _It doesn't really bother me much as now I can rest and try to get my tooth to stop hurting. Hopefully before Adray tries something not that I don't like him it's just…_"Owww!" _Stop looking at me like that! So what if I, the embodiment of Destruction am unable to stop …okay handle a little tooth pain? These things hurt!_

"That's it!" _Uh oh. Albel sounds really mad. I wonder if I run now if I'll be able to get away. _"Fool!" _Nope too slow on the intake._

"What is it, Albel?" I cringe as air gets into my tooth and resist the very strong urge to groan in pain again. I look at Albel for a moment. _Wow he has his hands on his hips and is glaring at me like I just kicked his puppy or something._

"Stop groaning and whimpering! I can't concentrate with that going on!" I blink how am I bothering him all they way over here? I'm not close enough to them for him to hear me am I?

"I'm not that close to you, Albel. How are you able to hear me all the way over there?" I ask pointing at the rest of our ragtag group not 20 feet from our position.

_Albel is still glaring at me- I wonder if he'll ever get it that they don't work on me? – and …am I the only one who notices that he's really close to me now? _"Don't you get it? I don't like it if you're in pain."

I stare at him for a moment open my mouth and "I'm the only one who can hurt you." close it once more. I_ really should have known he'd say that. I mean this is Albel "the Wicked" Nox, he doesn't feel for others least of all me. I wonder what would happen if I complain some more? …Probably just call me weak or something. But my tooth still hurts and now I want to hit Albel. …I wonder if I've been around him too long and am picking up on his personality? Why is staring at me like I've grown a second head?_

I narrow my emerald eyes at him, "Why are staring at me?"

He just grins again, the kind of grin you don't want to be receiving, and says "Why I'm staring at you because it annoys you and you haven't been saying 'ouch' or 'oww' since I came over here."

_…Oh my god he's right! I haven't been! Because…because…he distracted me from the pain. Great no I owe him a thanks. Well here goes. _"Thank you, Albel."

Albel turns away from me and walks back to the others but as he goes he says one last thing "You're not half-bad looking either."

_I don't know whether to take him seriously or – _"OWW!" I groan out loud. It's back! "Albel! Wait!"_ He's good at getting rid of it after all._


End file.
